


通天之路

by wyolica



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyolica/pseuds/wyolica
Summary: 上头的话事人说，人类对神的探索欲太重了，让我们弄点什么来误导他们一下吧……然后人类就在这科学的路上越走越远了。





	通天之路

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是瓜老师的Another Fall里巴别塔的内容，请去看这篇！

*

“他们疯了。彻底疯了。你要完了——”克鲁利冲进来，在门口的行李箱上绊了一下，“你打算去哪？算了等会儿再说。听着，人类疯了。他们……”

古董书店的大门前后晃了晃，没能合拢，深秋午后的阳光流经白色镂花门帘，滴落在书架和地面上。滴答。滴答。

“今天是星期五，逢周五店休，”亚茨拉斐尔从地图册里抬起头，鼻梁上架着一副圆框眼镜，“而且我记得我闩了门。”天使委婉地说。

“而且我们还在冷战，听起来多新鲜似的。”墨镜挡住了克鲁利的白眼。它身上酒气冲天，龙舌兰……

伊甸之蛇夸张地抬起脚——瞥了天使一眼——用鞋尖轻轻把那倒霉箱子往里推了推。亚茨拉斐尔满意地收回视线。

“你该醒醒酒了。”祂说，“我不会给你自杀药。我还没疯到那份儿上。”

克鲁利愣了几秒钟。“不是为了这个。”它说，“我是来警告你，人类要毁了。他们搞出来了一颗……他们管它叫什么来着，人造侍卫星？反正就是……”

亚茨拉斐尔点点头。纯粹是出于礼貌地，祂发出一点疑惑的鼻音。

“现在那东西八成已经被射上天了。”

“唔。听起来挺顺利的。然后呢？”

克鲁利难以置信地瞪着祂。

“然后？你是在问‘然后’？他妈的他们发射了一个……人造地球卫星，对，就是这玩意——他们自己造了一颗星星！”

龙舌兰混西打酒。

“冷静点，小朋友，”亚茨拉斐尔合上地图册，“那还不是颗严格意义上的星星呢。那上头什么也没有。”

“迟早有一天他们要造出颗真的星星来。”克鲁利说，“迟早有那么一天。到那时一切都晚了。”

亚茨拉斐尔说：“我倒觉得挺欣慰的，看着他们一天天进步……”

“然后，砰！他们就把自己玩死了。他们有的是办法把自己玩死……随便丢几颗原子弹。你以为你就会得什么好下场啦？”

“我好得很，人类也是，”天使安抚地说，“我们一时半会儿还完不了。何必去担心那些虚无缥缈的事？”

祂站起来，把桌上的书本拾掇成一摞，问克鲁利要喝点什么：咖啡，茶，还是可可。克鲁利说：热红酒。亚茨拉斐尔说：在你把自己弄清醒之前没这个选项。克鲁利报复性地把混酒反刍到了天使的茶杯里。

“我的错，”它装模作样道着歉，直到展示够了自己的杰作，才用一个响指清空了那些酒精混合物，“之前是有点醉了。”

亚茨拉斐尔说：“没关系。”祂把红酒放回酒柜，给它接了一杯白水。

克鲁利悻悻坐下。

“但我说的不全是胡话。”蛇绷着脖子，晃酒似的晃晃那杯白水，“你知道上头那位生起气来是什么样——嘶。我假设你还没老到忘了那破塔。”

亚茨拉斐尔想了想，“如果你指的是‘那座’塔的话，”祂说，“我恐怕我很难忘掉。”

“在那事之前，”克鲁利说，“我一直以为引导人类上进是你们的工作，欺骗和摧毁才是我们的工作。”

“别那么看着我，”天使摊开手，“我对这事意见也很大。至少你不用绞尽脑汁伪造恐龙化石——你这条幸运的老蛇。”

“啊。”克鲁利说，“太遗憾了。”它幸灾乐祸地咧开嘴，舔了舔牙尖。

恐龙化石，来自天堂的玩笑，有那么几百上千年亚茨拉斐尔一直跟这东西打交道。巴别塔倒下之后，上头的话事人说，人类对神的探索欲太重了，让我们弄点什么来误导他们一下吧……亚茨拉斐尔，你在地上最久、最了解人类，这伟大的事业就交给你了。

“难处多着呢。”天使心有余悸地打了个哆嗦，“设计那些地层、矿物、脊椎动物和节肢动物，考虑它们的死因，不着痕迹地给进化论和板块构造学说埋个伏笔……我是说，你得先编好一整套科学理论，才能把那些伪造的遗迹安排到合适的地方。”

克鲁利曾经看着祂捏造那些幻想生物的骨架。有时天使会向它寻求建议。克鲁利说，你可以挑几种，把脖子拉长点：这样将来展出的时候，它们就能被摆得错落有致。老蛇从造完的那一堆里捡起一只端详。我喜欢这个，它说，凶悍，漂亮的背甲，像个战车。亚茨拉斐尔说：呃，那是个温柔迟钝的孩子，草食性，注意看它的牙齿。克鲁利嫌弃地把食草战车丢回尸骨堆上。省省吧，它咬着腮帮子说，全是假的——假的、死的、不存在的。

“但也挺有成就感。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“尤其是你辛辛苦苦埋下去的东西终于被人发现的那一刻。”

克鲁利说：“尤其是他们似乎在这条歪路上越走越远了。”

天使非常乐观：“通往主的路总是相通的。”

“要我说，”克鲁利嗤笑道，“这路已成了另一座巴别塔。”好奇心会毁了他们，就像那玩意当初毁了它一样。

早在十七世纪，克鲁利就发现这是个刷业绩的长远之策：普及教育、弘扬科学，长期收割否认上帝存在的人类灵魂，只需要一点小小的初始投入。它颇有先见之明地暗中赞助了英国皇家学会的筹建，包括他们的学术期刊——准确来说，是世界上第二份学术期刊（第一份在法国，没它这份活得长），直到出刊后它才发现自己又被人类领了先。亚茨拉斐尔呢，完全是出于好心，弄出了审稿费、版面费和学术谱系，“做实事的人值得所有奖励”，当年祂也是为此促进了专利制的产生。那阵子他俩多风光……好日子一去不复返了。

遗憾的事主要有两件。

第一件是，克鲁利那些愚蠢、封闭的同侪无法理解它的苦心，而亚茨拉斐尔的同僚则对人类求索精神的危险性毫无察觉。这直接导致了，汇报工作时他们俩不得不捏着鼻子认下对方的所作所为，再把自己做的事推到对方头上去。

第二件是，接受科学教育的人们不再虔信上帝，但他们同样也否认魔鬼。

直到进入二十世纪中后期，他俩关于人类科学的报告才被再一次翻了出来；差不多就是同一时期，克鲁利搞出了开源协议。收到上级回复时他们刚一起看完银翼杀手，并打算行个奇迹来拯救这部经典之作的票房——可惜为了赶回去聆听各自老板的废话，他们都把这事忘了个彻底。两边的批示不约而同：“尽管我们还在争论，但好消息是，我们最近推行了无纸化办公。”

“说不定有一天，”克鲁利仰在沙发里，打了个呵欠，“就像电影里那样，人类也会有他们自己的造物。”

“或许吧。”亚茨拉斐尔说。祂把两张电影票平平整整地夹在火焰剑圣经里，并施了一个小奇迹来保证它们不会褪色。

“那么问题来了；”蛇忽地坐直了身体，“他们的造物会把人类视为神吗？我是说，毕竟人类创造了它们啊。”

亚茨拉斐尔谨慎地问：“你想表达什么？”

人类，克鲁利说，他们起初被圈养在伊甸园里，跟别的动物没有任何差别……后来，因为你们园子里的苹果，他们要倒霉了，他们有了自由意志。

因为你的苹果。亚茨拉斐尔说。

随便谁的都一样，克鲁利做了个无所谓的手势。自由意志像癌细胞、像潜藏的火星，上帝也拿它没办法，于是，他们被驱逐了，他们繁衍发展……有了自己的造物。然后，有一天，他们的造物也有了自由意志。

它叹了口气：自由意志——至少他们不全是被什么天上或地下的声音支配，嗯？

天使看起来有点抗拒这个话题，祂垂着眼睛，往自己的茶杯里舀了一勺蜂蜜。

“所以你想说的是？”亚茨拉斐尔问。

“我想说的是——那么上帝呢？……我们呢？”克鲁利低声说，蛇的瞳仁开始颤抖，“是创造神的神、工匠背后的工匠，就像驮着世界的乌龟底下……还有另一只乌龟？”

“……别把自己绕进去了。”天使劝慰它，“那都是些还没影的事。”

克鲁利说：而我们还要看很久。直到永恒。永恒，代表什么都可能发生。

亚茨拉斐尔换了个坐姿。祂说，要喝点酒吗，我感到你需要一点酒精。

就在跟这事差不多的年代，克鲁利学过一阵编程语言。事实上它学所有人类语言，编程语言只是其中的一种。后来它意识到不必这么麻烦，它完全可以在口头上和计算机沟通、或者干脆亲身进到计算机最底层去：编程语言换代太快了，比语言快了太多了。密码学也没什么意思。安东尼·克鲁利的情报生意横行无忌，全靠它能有效恐吓那些密文自己翻译自己。值得一提的是，后来它倒是学会了如何正确使用智能手机——要么就是智能手机学会了如何正确地被它使用。

亚茨拉斐尔会的语言只有比它更多的。祂懂得世界上大部分的语言，包括动植物的语言，除了编程语言；打二十世纪五十年代起祂就不赶潮流了。后来——应该是天启刚结束那会儿，他们（主要是克鲁利）有点无所事事的——克鲁利建议祂去搞搞地球科学，因为反正地底下那点事儿祂一清二楚，而且fortran这种死掉的语言跟天使这种老古板正相配。

老蛇越想越觉得这主意真是绝妙：“刚好顺带验证一下，关于地震——就，到底是因为撒旦在地下来回翻身、还是哪个傻瓜天使对着地球仪不停吹号？”

“二者皆有。但更多还是正常的板块活动。应力积累，释放。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“你要是这么无聊，干嘛不去为，嗯，去为量子场论做点贡献？”

时间停滞了三十秒。三十秒后，克鲁利嘶了一声，“我毕竟是个恶魔嘛。”

“是出了什么事吗？我记得你以前对这门学科挺感兴趣的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，“二几年那会儿你不是在哥廷根，就是在哥本哈根。”

“噢，就那几年。最近我发现这玩意挺没劲的。”克鲁利扯了扯嘴角，“他们想知道上帝掷不掷骰子——这我们都知道：祂不掷。就完事了。”

亚茨拉斐尔点头附和，“纸牌还好些。”

“是啊，纸牌好一点。”克鲁利喃喃道。

它得打起精神，想出下一个话题：可以和哥本哈根有关，同时也和天使藏书里夹的各种纪念票据有关。可以是“丹麦也好久没去了，定个旅行计划？我可以在网上订票”。可以。

克鲁利说：“丹……”

亚茨拉斐尔说：“你可以和我说说的。关于你在发愁的事。”

“有这么明显吗？”

“沉默了整整三十秒，龇牙咧嘴。”

“该……该活的时间停顿。”克鲁利抹了把脸，“没什么大事。”

“就只是，”天使说，“你知道的吧？我一直都在这。”真是个天使。

于是克鲁利告诉祂：他们太快了，巴别塔要塌了。

亚茨拉斐尔说：从上个世纪起，每隔几年你都要这么说一次。

克鲁利摇头：这一次不同了。他们证明了上帝掷骰子，我证明了他们没有自由意志。

它说的是近几年的大贝尔实验。人类想知道上帝是否掷骰子，他们试图用自由意志填补实验中的随机数漏洞；而克鲁利，明确地知道上帝不掷骰子，想借此刺探人类的自由意志是否存在。实验结果支持量子力学，克鲁利（和部分的爱因斯坦）一败涂地。

亚茨拉斐尔沉默了一会儿：“可能祂大部分时间不掷骰子，偶尔也掷。”

“当我们说祂包含一切，”天使说，“这指的是永恒，所有的可能。所有的重担。所有解释。所有路。”从前克鲁利总觉得祂得过且过，而现在，“现在我有点明白你了。”克鲁利探究地看着祂，“风险规避。你比我想得更多。”

“也许只是，”亚茨拉斐尔忐忑地笑了一下，“我更愿意相信。”

一贯的说法是，天使们的天赋是感受爱和赋予爱，但克鲁利有时候觉得，亚茨拉斐尔的天赋是“风险规避”——或者说，是对危险语境敏锐的先觉性。每当话题即将滑向不可言说的深渊，祂就会用“上帝的计划不可言说”这一永恒真理强行作结。说不定天使才是他们中更有生存智慧的那一位……没有“说不定”，看看他们现在分别归哪儿你就明白了。

有天克鲁利回到公寓，不知出于什么想法，坐在它的高背椅上，连着朗诵了三遍“上帝不可言说”。第二天它发现自己那台老宾利的车灯坏了；具体来说，是驾驶室那边的车灯莫名其妙地不亮了。它抱着胳臂，花了半小时时间教训这可怜的车子——就连车轮里的尘土都被抖得一干二净，那破灯还是不亮。倒不是说他从前或往后就需要车灯了。

“上帝朝我闭上了一只眼睛。”克鲁利是这么跟亚茨拉斐尔说这事的。亚茨拉斐尔曾提出帮它修修，被它拒绝了。破车灯就这么活到了天启时，死于地狱之火，重生于撒旦之子敌基督的想象力中，安全、完好，并且明亮如新。

往好了想，人类是个错误，蛇突然说——那是后天启时代的某一天。它说：我们建造那些星球，就像在茫茫宇宙中扯断一条珍珠项链，人呢就是珍珠上沾的灰尘，不是被特意造出来的。

可事实是，亚茨拉斐尔指出，人就是被特意造出来的，仿照我们，也仿照祂自己。

是啊！就因为这样才更糟。克鲁利耸肩，把一头红发甩得乱蓬蓬的：我只是在“往好了想”——总好过祂创造人类、等着他们建起通天塔，又在最后一刻亲手推倒了它。总比那暖和点。

亚茨拉斐尔说：也许祂只是在帮忙排除错误选项。唯一的塔倒下后，新的路就出现，通往世界各地。

天使犹豫了一下，还是说了出来：也许往下走也是一条路。

祂用手背碰了碰蛇冰凉的手背，起身去翻找橱柜里的茶叶。天使的手背柔软温暖，像烧着的蜡。克鲁利顿了顿，唤祂：“亚茨拉斐尔。”

“嗯？”

天使，蛇在心里说，我曾经多么嫉妒你。

“没什么，”克鲁利说，“就确认一下你还在听。”

亚茨拉斐尔说：“我在听。”祂强调道：“一直在听。”那罐伯爵茶被祂拧开、摇晃、拧上，发出沙沙碎响。祂站在在拥挤的书架和碗柜中间，被衬得像个巨人，逆光、厚实，并且相当可靠。

克鲁利眯起眼睛：“我突然又没什么可说的了。”

亚茨拉斐尔并不多么气馁。祂说：“如果有的话，随时欢迎。”

最近一个世纪，天使热衷于收集“痕迹”：电影票、戏票、便笺和来往信件；车票、船票和外出用餐的账单；酒瓶上的标签、疑似鸟类羽毛（黑白两色）、十几枚被凝固住时间的落叶。它们有的躺在《流动的盛宴》里，有的在《奥克诺斯》；等到这两本书都夹满了，克鲁利可能要向祂举荐《哈德良回忆录》。

世界挺糟的，可世界还没完。克鲁利仍觉得新的通天之塔每年都比前一年更濒临坍塌——那起源于一个玩笑、误导、不严谨的尝试，而人类硬是从中开了路。亚茨拉斐尔倒不担心这个，祂认为这就是上帝想让人类走的路，人类自己的路。上帝就是这样：当你想要依赖祂、寻觅祂，你就永远也找不到祂——你也无法得到自由。上帝是软弱者的庇护所，但祂只与坚定的人同在。

在不远的将来，肯定有那么一天，天使收藏的哪本书里会夹满蛇公寓楼下便利店的消费凭条，上面印着“能多益榛果可可酱，洋芋片，凡士林油”。旧书店二楼阳台上，亚茨拉斐尔的花园丰茂、鲜活、杂草丛生。在蛇对着那些杂草抱怨它们长得太过茁壮时，天使总要补充：“但相当美丽。”他们彼此都知道会有那么一天。永恒意味着一切问题都能在其中找到答案。克鲁利想，大约是在人间太久……它都要开始相信了。

“小朋友，”时间回到1957年秋天，在他们有关人造星星和无形巴别塔的对话之后，亚茨拉斐尔半开玩笑地说：“身为一只恶魔，你是不是过于关心人类了？”

“只是一点同病相怜，”事实上它觉得，在某种意义上，它跟他们是一样的。但克鲁利不想在这事上透露太多。它轻描淡写地说：“只是想看看热闹——说起来，你要去哪来着？”

亚茨拉斐尔的目光通透地落在它身上，“事实上，我正要邀请你一起，”祂说，“去看看那颗人造的星星。”在那本火焰剑圣经里，天使收藏的第一对车票就是从这里来的。

\- 完 -

*

**Author's Note:**

> * 小朋友 = my dear boy，火焰剑圣经就是记载了天使把火焰剑送给人类那事的错版圣经，别的应该不影响阅读了。


End file.
